Talk:Bitter Sweet Symphony (2)/@comment-5430754-20130219185702
So the owner of the Degrassiconfessions tumblr recently posted this: I’ve seen a lot of confessions and a lot of posts saying how that if Cam does die and if Dylan does leave that the writers are taking the easy way out and I’ve seen so many confessions about people complaining that they can’t get rid of Cam because he’s only been on one season and he has so much more potential. Personally, I think that people are so caught up in the fact that Cam is most likely going to die and that Dylan is leaving the show that they’re completely ignoring the importance of this story line. Yes, it sucks that Dylan who has so, so much talent will be off the show, but this is an important story line and so many people are ignoring this and instead choosing to play the blame game or bitch and complain because it’s not a character who was on longer. I don’t think there’s any correlation between how long a character/actor has been on the show and how upsetting it is when said character/actor leaves. For example, KC was on the show for quite a few seasons and when he left I felt nothing. Who’s to say that a character who’s been on the show for many, many seasons and dies is going to be more heartbreaking than a character who’s only been on for one season? Sure, you may know more about a character who’s been on the show longer and feel more attached to said character, but Cam’s story line is so powerful and so upsetting for the simple reason that he has so much potential and so many people are too caught up in his leaving and playing this ridiculous blame game that I’ll touch on more in a minute to understand how powerful his story line really is. People (myself included) have wanted a suicide story for a very long time and while sure, maybe they could have chosen a character who was on the show longer or have had Cam on the show longer it’s still just as powerful and heartbreaking. Why? Because Cam and people like Cam who suffer from depression and feel like this have a lot of potential. They have the chance to do something amazing with their lives, but the tragedy of that is they don’t see it. They feel hopeless and lost and and they think the only thing to do is end their life. And that’s heartbreaking. It truly is. It’s heartbreaking to feel like Cam and when you’re dealing with that for years and years it begins to take its toll on a person and asking for help isn’t always easy. And that’s one of the most heartbreaking things about this story line, the fact that we don’t know him at all and the fact that he does have so much potential. Because that’s how it happens in the real world. Thousands of people feel like Cam and they have so much potential and maybe they meet someone who makes them feel okay for a little while, but in the end not even that person could help them. It sucks. It really does, but if people would stop complaining for just one god damn second they would see how bittersweet this story line really is. His story line is tragic, arguably one of the best of this season, it’s going to hurt really bad, it’s going to anger a lot of people that they’re getting rid of one of their best actors and a character who has so much potential left, but guess what, that’s life and this is Degrassi, a show that tries to portray tough subjects like this in a realistic way. People have been complaining that Degrassi hasn’t been realistic enough, yet when they do something that is incredibly realistic, something that happens every single day, all anybody can do is complain because the character hasn’t been on the show long enough or we’re losing a good actor. Sit down. Shut up. And watch the damn show and appreciate how much time the writers spent crafting such a tough and hard to handle story line such as this. I know other people in the DTC have already addressed this, but I just want to throw my two cents in. From running this blog I have seen so many confessions blaming Dallas and Alli and Maya and Zig and Tori and Tristan and everybody else for what Cam is most likely going to do. Just. Stop. You sound like an immature 12 year old who hasn’t had enough time to live in the real world to understand the importance of this story line or what Cam is going through. It’s nobody’s fault. Should Dallas or Zig have said what they said to Cam? Absolutely not. Should Cam have reacted that way to Zig? Absolutely not. But if Cam does end his life like the promos have us believing it’s nobody’s fault. Cam is sick, he needs help, I don’t think anybody can disagree with that, but putting the blame on Zig or Maya or Dallas or Alli or whoever else isn’t right or fair. Depression is serious and complicated, something that a lot of people don’t understand. I don’t think Cam fully understands it himself and based on the confessions I’m receiving a lot of you guys don’t understand it either. Aside from Maya nobody else at Degrassi has had a glimpse into what Cam is going through. Alli saw a little bit, but Dallas and Zig don’t know what he’s dealing with so putting the blame on them for yelling at him is just stupid. No, they shouldn’t have said what they said to him or done what they did, but getting confessions saying ‘I’ll never forgive Zig or Maya or Dallas or whoever for Cam’s death blah blah blah’ makes you sound like an idiot. I actually agree with all of that so much